gauntsghostspediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Manse and Nineteen Detail
''Nineteen Detail and the mission to the Montorq Forest '' In 772.M41, the Tanith First Regiment, under the command of Colonel-Commissar Gaunt, arrives on the deadlocked world of Aexe Cardinal, part of brigade-strength Imperial force under Lord General Barthol Van Voytz. After the successful re-capture of the strategically-important world of Phantine, Van Voytz and his force were sent to Aexe Cardinal, and Imperial world that had held out throughout the Chaos domination of the Sabbat Worlds. The planet had been wracked by war for forty years, a war that was still ongoing. The nation of Aexegary, along with its allies Fichua and Kottmark, were at war with the now Chaos-corrupted nation of the Shadik Republic. By the time the Imperial force arrived, the Alliance, as it was known, was on it's last legs. Van Voytz arrived with the Tanith First, several Urdeshi and Krassian regiments. There, they found out the war was being conducted in trench-warfare style fighting. Both the Alliance and the Shadik Republic had created miles of trench positions, and a war of attrition was being waged. The Urdeshi and Krassian troops were deployed, as were the Tanith First, much to their commanders dismay. This was due to the fact that his men were stealth experts, and he felt they could be put to better use elsewhere. While the regiment was being transported to the front line, he sent Scout-Sergeant Oan Mkoll, and his best men, Bonin, Hwlan, Mkvenner, Caober and Baen, ahead of the main force to assess the front line. There joined up with an Alliance platoon led by a young lieutenant named Fevierson, and tagged along with them to the front line. There, Mkoll and his men fought alongside Fevierson and his men when their portion of the line was attacked by Shadik raiders. Mkoll and his men helped repel the attackers with no losses, and amazed the Alliance troops with their skills. Mkoll and his men then returned to their regiment, passing their report onto Gaunt. The Tanith then moved into the trenches. Although the conditions were appaling, they quickly got used to living in the filth and mud, and remained there for three weeks. Soon though, the front line was attacked, and the Tanith were forced to defend their positions against a large force of Shadik stormtroopers. Nearly forty troops were killed by shellfire and in the savage trench fighting, much of it hand-to-hand. Major Rawne was seriously wounded, and one platoon, Sixteen, led by Sergeant Maroy, was virtually wiped out by shellfire, and Maroy himself was killed. Gaunt was angered at the losses and the attack, and spoke with the Lord General on the matter. Van Voytz managed to get half of the regiment reassigned from the hell of the trenches to scout duty in the Montorq Forest. Half of the regiment, under the command of Colonel Corbec, arrived at Ins Arbor and set up a base. They were to scout out the forest for any Shadik troops who were trying to use the route to flank the Alliance positions. Corbec sent numourous details out into the forest on search-and-repel missions. One such detail was Nineteen Detail. The detail was ten-men strong. In command was Feygor, Major Rawne's Adjutant. Caffran, Brostin, Gutes, Larkin, Mkvenner, Rerval, Jajjo and Muril were also part of the group. None of the group, apart from Cuu and Brostin, seemed to be happy with Feygor in charge. Jajjo and Muril had been placed in the group to learn from Mkvenner, as they had both put their names down for Scout training. However, Muril was angered because Mkvenner only seemed to be taking an interest in Jajjo. Feygor himself thought the detail was a bit of a mixed bag. According to him 'Rerval, Brostin, Gutes and Caffran were okay, Cuu had his moments, Larkin was a nut, and Mkvenner was a threat to his plans. He disliked Jajjom but thought Muril was okay'. (Wonder why?). Mkvenner often took Jajjo ahead to scout, teaching him woodcraft and field skills. However, Jajjo thought he was useless. Soon, a downpour began to soak the troop. Soon, Jajjo happened to chance upon an old house in the woods while scouting. Feygor sent Muril and Larkin........WILL DO MORE SOON :D